Captured/Transcript
Intro Mitchell Narrating: I've cheated death many times- got right up close to it. It was never something I welcomed, but with it comes serenity, a clarity that you never expected. You experience the present as the inevitable destination of every step you've taken towards it... And in that same moment, you see a different path stretch out in front of you. The path you could've taken at the first step. We are all on this road together. The good men who fight for wrong causes... and the corrupt men who cloak themselves in righteousness. Each one of them convinced they are on the side of the angels. But every journey has an end... and death can only be cheated for so long... we had thrown everything we had at Atlas and come up short. Now it was time to pay the price. Gameplay "CAPTURED" UNKNOWN LOCATION JANUARY 8, 2061 - 1430 HRS The player takes control of Mitchell. He along with Gideon and Ilona are handcuffed in a truck filled with prisoners. Gideon: Stay alert. Any detail can make the difference. The truck drives through an entrance of an Atlas Location. '' '''Ilona:' What is this place? Gideon: '''Used to be a research lab... looks like Irons modified it since. '''Ilona: Research for what? Gideon: 'Medical advancements, something like that. Doesn't matter. It's a prison now. ''The truck then turns left and then stops. '' '''Gideon: '''This is it. Only way we survive this is by keeping out heads. Wait for an opportunity. '''Guard: '''Everyone off the truck! Now! Come on, get 'em off the truck. ''Atlas troops then start to pull out the prisoners until they get Mitchell, Gideon and Ilona and throw them out. '' '''Guard: '''That's all of 'em. ''They then are forced to an elevator, where they spot a recently captured Cormack. '''Gideon: Cormack? Cormack: 'Gideon. ''The four are then shoved into the elevator and it starts to head down. '''Gideon: '''How'd you end up here? '''Cormack: Our air support was wiped out when Manticore hit. I was outside the blast radius but our squad was surrounded and out-gunned. Ilona: Is there a rescue force coming for us? Cormack: Downtown is contaminated. We've pulled out of the city entirely. I don't think anybody's comin'... Ilona then looks towards Mitchell. The elevator then reaches the bottom and the door opens. A guard then grabs Gideon and throws him out. Police guards then arrive and one grabs Mitchell. Guard: 'Here, now! Get over here! Let's go! Start walking! ''If the player stops or tries to get out of line. '''Guard: Stay in line! If the player looks to the right or left (and stays there for a few seconds), he will be hit by the guard behind him. Guard: Stop looking!/Face forward!/Eyes forward! The four are then lead past a firing range, where prisoners are then shot to death. They then take a right and then past a holding cell where they can see prisoners in small square boxes. They take a left to a door where they are beaten down to the ground. A guard then opens the door, where two other guards then walk into and grab wires. Guard: 'Have a nice day. ''They attach them to the four and they are dragged into the room, where they then stand up. A scientist with a knockout serum arrives. '''Gideon: Get away for me... The scientist grabs Gideon's neck and then injects him with it. The scientist then does the same with Mitchell and eventually Ilona and Cormack. Eventually, Cormack and Mitchell awake, tied to a cross-like post, with Ilona and Gideon on the other side of a glass barrier. A door opens to the left of Mitchell and Cormack and Mitchell look to see Irons walk in. Irons: I wanted to meet the man whose mission it was to kill me. Cormack: Our mission was to stop you... Cormack lunges towards Irons, but is stopped by his ropes. Cormack: But if that meant killing you, I don't think anybody'd be too troubled. Irons: 'Failure is not something we tolerate here at Atlas, so I'm disturbed that three of my best contractors... have failed so miserably! But that's the way it has to be... The wheat from the chaff, the strong from the weak... The ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare. But that truth has been lost to us... for two millennia. '''Cormack: '''What of your son, Will? What was he, wheat or chaff? '''Irons: '''Will was the victim of the misguided policies of the United States Government. ''Cormack raises his voice. 'Cormack: '''Will died fighting for what he believed in! ''Irons then walks to a guard where the guard gives him his Atlas 45. '''Irons: Of course, the tragedy is, dying for what you believe in doesn't make it true. Irons then shoots Cormack in the right hip, causing him to collapse to the ground. Irons: You're not young but you are strong, Cormack... So I give you twenty minutes to bleed out. Time enough to consider whether it was all worth it. Irons then grabs a Socket Wrench from a nearby table and walks to Mitchell. Irons: And you. The prodigal son returns. Irons puts the wrench under his neck and brings it back to him. He then leans towards Mitchell. Irons: I believed in you. I gave you a second chance. Irons then begins to smash Mitchell's prosthetic left arm twice, while Mitchell groans and eventually screams in pain. Irons then drops his wrench. Irons: You're nothing like Will. Irons and his guard then walks out of the room as Mitchell then blacks out. Mitchell comes to some time later, with Cormack still alive. Mitchell then watches as Ilona and Gideon overpowers their captors and as Gideon smashes through the glass barrier with a guard's pistol. It is out of ammo, so Gideon uses his bare hands to kill the guard. Gideon then gets his handcuffs off. Gideon: 'Get him out of there. ''Gideon then lets Mitchell go as Ilona gets Cormack back on his feet. '''Ilona: Can you walk? Cormack: 'Stop Irons... I'm done. '''Gideon: '''Shut it. We are leaving. ALL of us. '''Ilona: '''I've got him. '''Gideon: '''Alright, follow me and stay quiet. ''Gideon opens a door on his side of the broken barrier and they see body bags containing the victims of Manticore. A doctor walks in to put another bag in and doesn't notice the four. They arrive at a security office with a guard in it. Gideon then knocks on the door. 'Guard: '''Hold on, I'm coming. ''The door then opens a bit as Gideon kicks the door fully open, knocking into the guard. Gideon then grabs the guard and throws him over his desk. Gideon grabs him and throws him against the wall, where he then stomps on his head, killing him. 'Gideon: '''You look like his size. ''Gideon then grabs an AMR9 from the small armory on the wall. 'Gideon: '''Grab his exo suit and sidearm. ''The player must press the action button on the body. As Mitchell then puts on the suit and takes the guard's Atlas 45 w/ Extended Mags. 'Gideon: '''Here. ''Gideon then reloads Mitchell's pistol and gives it back to him. '''Gideon: With only one wing, you won't be reloading. So make every shot count and pick up new kit when you're empty. Ready? Gideon then opens a door in the room, which leads to an elevator control room. Gideon: 'This looks like surface access. Ilona, this way. Mitchell, get on that console and get the door open. Hurry up! ''Mitchell puts down his pistol and calls down the elevator down to their floor. As it arrives, two guards enter the room. '''Gideon: '''Drop your weapons! '''Guard 1: Freeze! Get down on the floor! Guard 2: 'You! On the console! Get back!! '''Gideon: '''Mitchell!! Stay there! '''Guard 1: '''Get down! '''Gideon: '''Drop em! ''Mitchell grabs his pistol and engages the guards with Gideon, who they eliminate. Unfortunately, one of Mitchell's bullets pierces through the console, destroying it. This causes the elevator door to slam shut, splitting Ilona and Cormack from Gideon and Mitchell. '' '''Ilona: '''What happened? '''Gideon: '''Doors locked! Stand back! ''Gideon tries to break open the window on the door with the stock of his AMR9, but cannot. 'Gideon: '''Damn! Try to get topside! We'll find another way! ''Ilona and Cormack then head up the elevator as Mitchell and Gideon exit through a door past the way the guards entered through. 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, let's move! ''They then engage Atlas guards and troops. They clear them out and they open a door which reveals a staircase. They then start to ascend the stairwell. 'Gideon: '''If I know Ilona, she'll secure topside evac. Let's not keep her waiting. ''They then enter a room with a map of which shows where Manticore will strike. Two unarmed doctors are in the room, but they back against the wall. 'Gideon: '''Manticore strikes... He's launching missiles... Baghdad was just the beginning. Washington, New York, Los Angeles... military targets all over the country. Launch is in less than two hours. Fuck me. ''Targets on the list include Los Angeles, CA, New York City, NY, Washington D.C., Seattle, WA, Dallas, TX, Chicago, IL, Boston, MA, Philadelphia, PA, San Francisco, CA, San Jose, CA, Salt Lake City, UT, San Diego, CA, Portland, OR, and Atlanta, GA. '' ''A door then opens, revealing three guards on the other side. The two kill them and they proceed past scientists at work. 'Gideon: '''Stay calm, shut up. ''The duo head to a staircase into a decontamination room. 'Ilona: '''Gideon, are you there? We've got a problem tracking your position. '''Gideon: '''Ilona! Ilona, do you read me? Shit. Come on. ''Gideon arrives at a locked door. '''Gideon: Huh? Door's locked. See if you can-eh? Huh? A flash happens and the door opens. It reveals more bodies of the victims of the Manticore strike. Gideon: 'So this is Irons' vision of the future. ''They proceed deeper into the room. 'Gideon: '''He's insane. I'll be damned if we let him get away with this. ''They arrive at some double doors, which Gideon kicks open, revealing two scientists. 'Gideon: '''Out of the way! MOVE!! ''They then engage light resistance through a hallway and lab, which they eventually break through. They arrive at another pair of double doors, which Gideon opens. 'Gideon: '''We have to keep moving. ''Gideon opens the second pair of double doors, revealing an entire room full of scientists studying dead bodies that were infected with Manticore. A doctor then confronts Gideon. 'Gideon: '''On the fucking ground! '''Doctor 1: '''Hey, take it easy! ''Gideon then hits him with the stock of his AMR9, causing him to clench his nose as he goes onto the ground. '' '''Gideon: '''Down now! ''All of the other doctors go onto the ground. They see a doctor in a sealed off room with a Atlas 45 pistol. 'Gideon: '''You! Don't you fucking move! '''Doctor 2: '''Get back or I'll shoot! '''Gideon: '''Come on, get the door! '''Doctor 2: '''I'm warning you! ''Gideon and Mitchell then open the door. The doctor then starts to shoot, but misses all of his shots. As he is about to shoot Gideon, he runs out of bullets. He throws his gun at Gideon, but Gideon ducks and he grabs the doctor and throws him against the table. 'Gideon: '''Where is Manticore launching from? Where?! '''Doctor 2: '''Th-the Atlas command center! In the city! ''Gideon then picks up the doctor and punches him, knocking him out. Atlas troops then arrive and starts to shoot towards the duo. Gideon then notices a hatch. '''Gideon: The hatch! Let's go! The two jump down into the hatch, where it is completely black and machine noises can be heard. Gideon: 'The hell are we? That doesn't sound good... ''It is revealed that they have dropped into the incinerator. '' '''Gideon: '''What the... ''The incinerator then starts at the end of the tunnel. '''Gideon: Shit! Not good! We need a way out! Gideon then notices a vent in the ground. 'Gideon: '''Look! A vent! Under this cart! Mitchell! Help me! ''Mitchell then helps Gideon push the cart. 'Gideon: '''We have to move this cart! C'mon! PUSH! ''They then get the cart off the vent and Gideon opens it and looks down. 'Gideon: '''Through here. Move it! ''Mitchell and Gideon jump down just as the space above them was burnt. Mitchell then crawls towards Gideon, who is out of the vent. 'Gideon: '''C'mon mate! ''Mitchell grabs a pipe, but it breaks. 'Gideon: '''Shit! Mitchell! ''Fire blasts out of the pipe, but Gideon and Mitchell avoid it. After it stops, Gideon grabs Mitchell. 'Gideon: '''Gotcha! ''Gideon lets go of Mitchell and then sits against a wall. 'Gideon: '''That was close. ''Mitchell pulls out his Atlas 45 w/ Extended Mags and the two head down the hallway until they reach an intersection. 'Gideon: '''Sunlight... We're almost out. ''They then take a right. 'Gideon: '''We need to alert command about the Manticore launch! '''Ilona: '''Gideon, it's Ilona. I've secured a vehicle for exfil. RV at the north wall. '''Gideon: '''Good work. We're en route. '''Ilona: '''Hurry. Cormack isn't doing well. ''A guard behind a window spots them an activates an alarm. 'Gideon: '''Through here! Other side of the door'll be a fight. ''Gideon then spots a Warbird landing nearby. 'Gideon: '''That helo! That's our ride! ''They then engage Atlas troops until they reach a door, which opens. They enter it and they see a Manticore stockpile behind a window. 'Gideon: '''What the hell is this? There's enough Manticore here to hit every major military base in the world. We need to find Ilona and Cormack. Let's move. ''Gideon then spots a door to the left of the window. 'Gideon: '''Ready? ''Gideon kicks open the door and the two engage troops. 'Gideon: '''Let's go! Move! Push to the chopper! ''Gideon and Mitchell board the Warbird, in which Gideon then kills the pilots. Gideon then takes control of the Warbird's radio system. They then lift off. 'Gideon: '''Any station, this is Sentinel two-one in the blind! Do you copy? 'Kingpin: 'Two-one, this is Kingpin. We copy all. Thought we lost you soldier. '''Gideon: '''Irons is planning a biological strike against major bases in the next two hours! '''Kingpin: '''Understood. We are tracking your position. Sending air assets to assist with exfil. ''An airborne AST then nails the Warbird, causing it to go down. 'Gideon: '''Kingpin, do you copy? Damn! Hold on! ''The AST tries to reach into the Warbird's cockpit, but the Warbird crashes, causing Mitchell to black out. Mitchell awakes outside of the Warbird, with Gideon jumping down from the wreck. Gideon then helps Mitchell up. 'Gideon: '''On your feet. ''The wall to their right falls, revealing the AST. 'Gideon: '''Watch it! ''The AST pilot then dies and his suit collapses to the ground. 'Gideon: '''Still looks functional. Hit the manual punch out. ''Mitchell then opens the suit and tosses the pilot's corpse aside. Mitchell then enters the suit, taking control of it. Mitchell then gets up and looks at a breach-able wall. 'Gideon: '''Smash through that wall! I'll hang back. You push forward and clear the way out! ''Mitchell jumps through the wall and lands in front of several Atlas troops. Mitchell pulls out his chain gun and starts to mow them down. 'Gideon: '''Tangos in the buildings! Smoke 'em out! Bust through the walls! ''Mitchell engages the Atlas troops with ease. 'Gideon: '''Head towards that warehouse up ahead! ''Mitchell arrives at the wall of the warehouse. 'Gideon: '''Bust through, Mitchell! ''If the player stalls: 'Gideon: '''Bust through that wall, Mitchell! ''Mitchell then punches the wall open and walks through the warehouse while engaging Atlas forces. 'Gideon: '''Lots of tangos! Lock on 'em and take 'em out! ''As Mitchell reaches the exit, four ASTs come out of some in-ground elevators. Mitchell battles them and defeats them all. 'Gideon: '''Ilona, we're approaching the north wall! What's your position? '''Ilona: '''Just get through the main gate. We'll find you! ''Mitchell arrives at the gate, only for it to close. 'Gideon: '''That's the gate out of here! Break the lock! ''Mitchell then smashes the lock and grabs ahold of the door. 'Gideon: '''Lift that gate and hold it until I'm under! ''Mitchell then lifts open the door and Gideon walks out. Suddenly, an AST behind them shoots a rocket at Mitchell, causing Mitchell and Gideon to fly out of the door and outside of the prison's walls. Mitchell ejects out of his suit as it is destroyed. As Gideon gets up, Sentinel Razorbacks then start to bombard the prison as Ilona's truck pulls up. 'Gideon: '''There they are! ''Ilona then gets out and runs to the back. 'Ilona: '''Get in! '''Gideon: '''Cormack? '''Ilona: '''He's in the back! I'll help him, just drive! ''Ilona then helps Mitchell into the passenger seat as she gets in the back with Cormack. 'Gideon: '''Let's pray we're not too late. ''The four then drive off as the mission ends.